Since You've Been Gone
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: Songfic. Sequel to My Happy Ending. Kira and Conner are together and Kira tells him how she feels for him. Please R&R. No flames please!


**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own Power Rangers. I don't own the song "Since You've Been Gone" which is by Kelly Clarkson. I also don't own "Irresistible", which is by Jessica Simpson. 

**AN**: Here's the sequel to My Happy Ending. Those of you that have heard this song before, basically it's how Art's and mine relationship went. So here ya go!

**_Shoutouts_**:

**_Crimson-Ranger_**: I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I won't keep anything like that from you again.

**_YellowCrimsonForever_**: Thanks! (Hugged) I am doing better. Glad you loved it and here's the sequel!

**_BlueAngel07_**: Glad you liked it. I love Conner/Kira too.

**_Pikachucranstongirl_**: Thanks!

**_Cat2000_**: Thanks! (Hugged) I'm doing much better, writing helps a lot. Here's the sequel for ya!

---

**Since You've Been Gone**

---

It's been over a month since Kira and Trent broke up, Trent still does not believe Kira when she said she didn't cheat on him. So she gave up and began hanging out with Conner more and got to know him really well. He asked her out recently and she said 'yes', after that they have been inseparable. Conner has asked Kira to make amends with Trent, she has tried several times but he refuses to listen.

Now at Cyberspace Kira is about to go on stage to play some new songs her band has been practing. As Kira starts to go on stage Conner stops her and gives a small kiss, she looked up at him with surprise, he had never shown public display for her before. He just smiled and shruged a little, "For good luck." Kira smiled up at him and gave him a deep kiss that got them cat calls and whistles from some of the people watching them. They broke apart both blushing a deep red. Kira gave a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran on stage and stepped up to the mircophone. "Hey everybody, we're gonna try some new songs out, I hope you like them. This first song is called 'Since You've Been Gone' and it's for a certain person he knows who he is. " She and her band begin playing and she began singing.

_"Here's the thing we started off friends.  
It was cool but it was all pretend.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Since you've been gone._

_You dedicated you took the time.  
Wasn't long till I called you mine.  
Yeah, Yeah.  
Since you've been gone._

_And all you'd ever hear me say.  
Is how I pictured me with you.  
That's all you'd ever hear me say._

_But since you've been gone.  
I can breathe for the first time.  
I'm so movin' on. Yeah, yeah.  
Thanks to you.  
Now I get.  
What I want.  
Since you've been gone._

_How can I put it? You put me on.  
I even fell for that stupid love song.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Since you've been gone._

_How come I never hear you say.  
I just wanna be with you.  
I guess you never felt that way._

_But since you've been gone.  
I can breathe for the first time.  
I'm so movin' on.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Thanks to you.  
Now I get. I get what I want.  
Since you've been gone._

_You had your chance you blew it.  
Out of sight, out of mind.  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it.  
Again and again and again and again._

_Since you've been gone.  
I can breathe for the first time.  
I'm so movin' on.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Thanks to you. (Thanks to you)  
Now I get.  
I get what I want.  
I can breathe for the first time.  
I'm so movin' on.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Thanks to you. (Thanks to you)  
Now I get. (I get)  
You should know. (You should know)  
That I get. I get what I want Since you've been gone.  
Since you've been gone.  
Since you've been gone."_

The crowd in Cyberspace burst with applause and yells for Kira and her band. She smiled and blushed some, "Thanks everybody; this next song is for Conner." She begins to play and sing once more.

_"You Know I don't know what it is.  
But everything about you is so irresistible._

_Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type.  
To hide what I feel inside.  
When he makes me weak with desire.  
I Know that I'm supposed to make him wait.  
Let him think I like the chase but I can't.  
Stop fanning the fire, I know I meant to say no._

_But he's irresistible.  
Up close and personal.  
Now inescapable.  
I can hardly breathe, more than just.  
Physical deeper than spiritual.  
His ways are powerful.  
And irresistible to me. (Yeah, yeah, I can hardly breathe)_

_Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right.  
That I should really say goodnight.  
But I cant stop myself from falling. (Falling)  
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same.  
That I don't want to play no game. (no)  
'Cause when I Feel his arms wrapped around me.  
I know I'm meant to say no. (I meant to say no...)_

_But he's irresistible. (Irresistible)  
Up close and personal.  
Now inescapable.  
I can hardly breathe. (I can hardly breathe)  
More than just physical.  
Deeper than spiritual. (Oh, oh yeah)  
His ways are powerful.  
Irresistible to me._

_Can't you see whenever he's close to me.  
I really find it hard to breathe.  
He's so irresistible.  
Baby you know its more than just spiritual.  
His kisses are powerful._

_He's so irresistible. (Yeah, yeah)  
Up close and personal. (Oh yeah)  
Now inescapable.  
I can hardly breathe. (I can hardly breath)  
More than just physical. (Oh yeah)  
Deeper than spiritual.  
His ways are powerful.  
Irresistible to me._

_He's irresistible. (Yeah, yeah)  
Up close and personal. (Irresistible to me)  
I can hardly breathe.  
More than just physical. Deeper than spiritual.  
His ways are powerful.  
Irresistible to me...."_

The crowd was going wild as Kira finished the song. She smiled and stepped off the stage and right into Conner's arms. Conner hugs tightly, "I love you Kira Ford." She smiles brightly, "And I love you Conner McKnight."

Tommy watched them from across the room and has a soft on his face. He knew the two teens cared deeply for each other and it was growing into love. They may be together forever, they may not. Right now all that mattered was that they were happy. Love happens in an instant and you take a chance on it, sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. You'll never know if you don't play the game of Love.

**The End**

**AN2**: Well, there's the Sequel to _My Happy Ending_. Hope you all liked it. I know there's not a lot of dialogue but I wanted to get this done. I will try to finish _Hand in Hand_ as soon as I can, work on my Series and _FYL II_. Ok, so please leave a review, no flames please. Thanks!

**AN3**: The song "Irresistible" is for a very cute guy who I have been crushing on forever, but have no chance with. Oh well, a girl can dream.

**_CamFan4Ever_**


End file.
